


Opposite In Size (But Equal In Direction)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [44]
Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Relationship, Betrayal, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Drabble Sequence, Drama, First time for everything, Fondling, Forgiveness, Homophobic Thoughts, Insecurity, M/M, Mace truly loves Capa, Mention of sexual acts, Sexual Relationship, Unrequitted Love, Weird/Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing of the relationship between Capa and Mace. (part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You could say Capa and Mace were in a relationship. You could also say it was strickly sex. Either way, whenever Capa and Mace weren't busy, they'd sneak off to Capa's room and fool around. It started out awkward because Mace would be embarrassed to get naked in front of Capa, even though his body was practically flawless. And he was quiet.

So Capa stood before him, naked, and let Mace hesitantly trail a hand down his chest and stomach. He grabbed Mace's hand and pull him closer to were his breath brushed over Capa's bare chest.

"It's alright," Capa said ardently as he cupped the other man's face.

Mace pulled his shirt over his head and let it slip from his hands. Capa reached down and undid Mace's pants. Mace was muscled in all the right places and his skin had a slight tint to it. Capa was skinny, pale, and delicate, but here Mace was. Insecure about HIS body. So Capa would take his time with Mace's hang ups and let him explore with caution and curiousity,


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't have to do anything tonight," Capa said soothingly. His hand trailing down Mace's pecs to feel the fine hair that was dusted along his chest.

"I want to, but... I've never done anything like this before," Mace admitted.

"Just... trust me."

Capa took Mace's hand and placed it over his bulge. Mace sucked in a thick breath and his face warmed up. It was hard and somewhat alien. It was different from touching himself, but the same. Mace was staring wide-eyed at Capa. His hand squeezed nervously and Capa sighed softly. Capa braced a hand on Mace's shoulder and leaned into him. Warm little pants hitting Mace's chest.

"What do you want?" Mace said against Capa's neck. He licked and nibble on pale flesh and planted kisses along Capa's jaw.

"Anything. Just don't stop touching me."

Underwear was forgotten. Insecureties left behind. Even if it was just for this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you done this before?"

Mace was on his back in Capa's bed and Capa was between Mace's legs, licking up the length of his cock.  
His tongue flicked over the swollen head, teasing shivers out of Mace.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Capa beamed.

Mace breathed out a shaky chuckle."Not a chance."

Capa smiled slyly and said,"I guess that makes me a bad liar then." The words washed over Mace's cock and he flushed underneath Capa.

Capa's mouth sealed over warm length, lips tightening to just the right pressure. Mace was moaning and thrashing. He can't remember the last time anyone's ever made him feel like this. Capa's head was bobbing up and down in an agonizingly slow rate, his icy eyes locking with Mace's. Mace raised his hips up expiremently into Capa's suction and when Capa moaned he did it again and again.

The next few days continued on like this. Capa would suck Mace and Mace would give him a nervous handjob. So Capa would wait because there was nothing else he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"You make it look so easy," Mace said.

"Not much to it, really."

Capa was naked and Mace was between his thighs, staring uncertainly at his cock. He licked lips absently and stuck his tongue out the touch the tip with it. Capa gasped. Mace's eyes snapped up to see Capa flush bodily.

"You look beautiful like this Capa. All hot and flustered. Hard."

Mace's breath was shakey. He bent down and the tip popped into his mouth. It tasted weird. Salty, musky. Definately a man. His tongue was being overpowered by tastes he never imagined existed. His mouth watered and went down slowly. Capa's cock slid in until it hit the back of Mace's throat. He gagged slightly, but wouldn't let that stop him. Mace caught on quick and had Capa moaning and cursing softly. Hands pushing the back of Mace's head down further. Mace was doing dirty things with his tongue.

Capa came hard in Mace's mouth, panting out the word "fuck" multiple times.

"See? Simple as that," Capa said breathlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mace?" Capa moaned.

Mace's fingers worked inside of Capa's tight passage and scissored to stretch him open. Two fingers stroking in and out, drawing barely-there whimpers out of Capa. Mace was starting to enjoy himself and explore more.  
But being comfortable came at a price.

"What?"

"Why don't you kiss me anymore?" With those words Mace withdrew his fingers."What's wrong?"

Capa turned onto his back to see Mace's put off expression. He knew that look all too well and couldn't help but frown visibly.

"Capa..."

"Save it. I already know what you're gonna say," He said disappointed."You're not in this to fall in love right?"

Mace looked away from Capa's knowing gaze. He was right. Mace wasn't sure if he could love another man. Mace explored sexually because he was lonely and needed contact and Capa was exquisite. But Mace felt his father's homophobic demeanor creep into his conscience. He was ashamed of himself. He was scared.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were awkward. They still met up and fooled around, but Capa was different. He seemed hard to please and only concentrated on giving Mace satisfaction. So when he came inside Capa's mouth, Capa spit it out. He never used to do that. Mace feel guilty and his orgasm wasn't pleasurable at all. Capa sighed and rolled over, his back toward Mace.

"You should probably go now."

Mace clenched his jaw."Is that what you want?"

"Yes..."

The word hung heavy in the atmosphere and made Mace's skin crawl. He was about to sit up to get dressed and leave, but instead rolled into Capa. Mace wrapped an arm around Capa's waist to bring him close.

"Then I'm not leaving."

"Mace, what are you doing?"

"Cuddling," he said matter-of-factly."Isn't that what couples do?"

"But we're not a couple..." Capa said sourly."Now get out!"

Mace felt his heart sink. He dressed and left without a word. Mace cried silently down the corridors.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hands and knees." Mace's words came out as a command. It made Capa shiver.

"No," Capa said defiantly."I think it's time we stopped this."

"I said: Hands. And. Knees."

It sounded more bitter this time and when Capa didn't comply, Mace grabbed him and forced him into position with his ass in the air. Capa struggled against Mace's hold but lost. Pants were torn off in one quick movement and without any prep Mace shoved himself inside Capa. Capa screamed in agony as Mace took him. He wasn't a virgin, but Mace was big and it had been awhile for Capa so it hurt, a lot.

"Mace," he sobbed."Stop. Please!"

But Mace didn't. He thrusted in and out of Capa violently as Capa cried and sobbed. Capa's hands clawed at the bed frame and sheets. He fought and squirmmed, but it only made it more painful for him.

"You asked for this,"  
Mace groaned.

When Mace was finished he claimed Capa's lips with his, mockingly, leaving Capa to cry himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

To Mace's suprise Capa was waiting in his room. He was sprawled across Mace's bed naked and spread eagle.

"What's this?"

"I came to apologize," Capa said.

"For what?" Mace was lost. Capa shouldn't be the one apologizing. It should be Mace.

"I asked too much of you."

"But I raped you Capa," he bit out.

"Come here."

Mace walked over reluctantly and sat down beside Capa, his face contorted in a frown. Capa reached out a hand to caress Mace's face. Tears formed in Mace's eyes and he bowed his head defeated.

"I'm sorry," Mace cried."I'm so sorry. You must hate me so much."

Capa craddled his head to his chest lovingly.

"I could never hate the man I love," whispered Capa.

Mace studied his face for a moment. He knew what the words meant, but felt he couldn't same them just yet. They began to kiss, the taste somewhat bitter sweet. Capa was panting against Mace's mouth.

"Make love to me Mace. Please."

So he did. This time he'd do something right.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is getting closer.

And there's no way out.

Kaneda, Trey, Corazon, Harvey, and Searle are dead.

Cassie unknown.

Mace dying.

And knowing it.

Capa's stuck and has no means of escape.

No means of detonating the payload.

Idea.

Light bulb.

Brainstorm.

He's flying now.

He's running.

The payload is active.

A spark.

A flash.

A new star created from a dying one.

And Capa wakes up next to Mace.

"This is what loving you must feel like."

Mace's clear voice.

Singing. 

A kiss.

A smile.

"Like heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a random occurence.  
> I realize now that this is absolutely rubbish and no one will ever read this.  
> This ending must've been very confusing too, but it's supposed to be short and simple.  
> Again, I'm sorry.  
> Each of the titles inspired by Newton's Third Law of Motion with my own little twist to it.  
> 


End file.
